Together
by SunnyFudanshi
Summary: "When we're together, Everything becomes alright and painful memories disappear. When we're together, I become happy again, I smile without knowing." Kogan. AU. Fluff. One-Shot/Drabble. T for Safety.


AN: I don't own BTR. They belong to whatever. I'm just here to write. :)

Hey everyone! This is my First one-shot. I think I'm writing this 'cause for my Jagan story, I'm kind of running out of ideas. Since it's an actual fic, and not just a one-shot, I needed to get some creative juices flowing and I came up with this idea. Ironically this ended up being a Kogan rather than a Jagan, but that's all right, right? Lol. Anyway. Together is based on an actual song called together (I was listening to it earlier today and suddenly inspiration hit me) and I just put the idea together. I'm kind of scared for this story, simply because the way I imagined it, I wanted it to have a lot of fluff! But I really don't know if I do fluff very well. Lol anyway, hope you enjoy this one-shot. Let me know what you think! I know there is always room for improvement. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Logan Mitchell sighed as he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. He continued his investigation for the empty spots in the large garage like building. He zoomed in and out of the aisles and aisles of cars, which he knew were never going to be free. It was so late; it wasn't like anybody was going to leave in the dark of this typical Thursday night. After a few more minutes of searching, he finally found a small open spot in the corner of the space, so conveniently placed furthest away from the elevator. He sat in his car for a few minutes when he finally parked his car and stretched in his seat. He folded his hands together and blankly stared through the window at the wall. He listened to himself breathe in and out.<p>

"What am I doing…?"

He questioned himself. Was this what he really wanted? Why was it that he wanted to be a doctor again? He couldn't remember. He searched and searched through himself, but couldn't seem to find the right words. Was medical school really the right choice? He looked at his bag full of work and folders and papers and books; all to help him so that he could become a doctor. But what for? He just couldn't remember.

He grabbed his book bag and slung it over his shoulder as he stepped out of his car. He pressed the button on his key to lock all the doors of his car and slid the keys into his pants pocket. He walked with a slouch towards the door that led to a room with two elevators. He pressed the "up" button twice, and sighed. Tonight, he just felt so out of it. Nothing was going right. He almost just wanted to quit everything.

As soon as he heard the ding of the doors, he walked in quietly. Nobody was in the elevator, and he was grateful. He wasn't sure if he could handle talking to anyone at the moment. Tonight was the kind of night where he just wanted to crawl into bed and not wake up. He was so lost.

Getting off at his floor he looked down the hallway. It was bare and empty, it almost seemed cold. For all he knew, everyone could have evacuated the place already. He didn't seem to mind any of it. It almost seemed to add on to his melancholy attitude. He was just starting to see everything in a monochrome tone, and the empty hallway symbolized where he was going in life. He could see the end of it was a wall. And he was just walking towards that wall. Not knowing what he should do.

He reached the door that led into his apartment. He took the keys he had in his pocket and searched for the small one that had a heart on it. He smiled at it, kind of reminiscing on how he had received such a beautiful treasure. Not wanting to fully go into a flashback, he inserted the key into the hole and turned it. He left his shoes at the mat, seeing that somebody was already home, evident from the pair of converse that was also left there. He walked into the main space of the apartment, leaving his jacket and bag on one of the 2 small love seats. For what he was, a med student, he sure did have a nice living space. He tried to listen for anybody who was in the house, but the house was dead quiet. It was very uncharacteristic, and it scared Logan, just a little bit.

"Kendall…? Are you home?"

He called his boyfriend's name out loud, hoping that he would answer, but to no avail. It wasn't as if the apartment was so big that Kendall wouldn't be able to hear the call, so Logan was confused as to where he could be. He came to the conclusion that he was either in the bathroom or doing laundry down in the lower part of the apartment complex. Logan stretched again, this time giving a noticeably loud groan, just in case Kendall really was home and just didn't hear him the first time.

Logan decided that he was hungry and walked around the living room and into the kitchen area to fix himself something to eat. Maybe, if he was lucky, Kendall already brought home takeout. Or if he was unlucky, Kendall attempted to cook again. He really hoped that Kendall brought home takeout. His cooking, although full of promise and good intention…just wasn't good.

He started to remember one time when Kendall had tried to bake a cake for his birthday. The cake itself looked perfectly fine, it was frosted very nicely, and Logan was considerable impressed. All of his friends had come over to celebrate the occasion, and Logan couldn't be happier. Everyone took a slice after their song was sung and the candles were blown out. People happily wanted to dig in, but as the birthday boy of course (as Kendall announced) Logan should take the first bite. Logan nodded and smiled, and took a huge bite of the delicious looking cake, but immediately spit the horrid thing out at the taste. Everyone gasped and Kendall asked him what was wrong. With a squint, Logan cried

"Ugh. Why is it so salty?"

Everyone laughed and Kendall blushed. It seemed he mistook the jar of salt for the jar of sugar, pretty much ruining the whole cake. Everyone tried the cake, just to spite Kendall, who at the time felt extremely guilty and embarrassed. Logan laughed at Kendall's cute mistake and behavior and came up behind him pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thanks so much. This was the best birthday cake ever!"

"Oh stop it, you're just saying that."

Logan turned Kendall around, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"No, I really mean it."

Kendall only smiled at Logan pulled him into a deeper, more meaningful kiss.

As Logan remembered his special birthday cake, he started to feel the pain of not knowing his way disappear. Suddenly, the reason why he was studying to be a doctor didn't matter as much. Thinking about Kendall always made Logan feel better. As he walked into the kitchen, he found himself a small surprise on the table.

The lights were all dimmed, and candles were lit around the small and modest vase full of white chrysanthemums. Logan smiled at the flowers. He walked over to the table and grabbed one, taking in the fresh scent of it mixed along with the strong vanilla scent from the small tea lights set around the vase. He wondered what occasion this was for and breathed in the scent of the flower again. He reminisced as he said to Kendall who he knew was hiding somewhere in the room.

"You remembered…"

* * *

><p>It was early October. The weather was just cool enough to be able to see your own breath; whimsical puffs of air dancing around. It was the perfect weather for couples to go out together, chat, have coffee, and fall in love. Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell walked hand in hand down the small downtown streets of Minnesota. The day and its people were bustling by, everyone minding their own business in their own way. Kendall gripped Logan's hand and smiled at him.<p>

It was their fifth date, and today was the day that Kendall was going to ask him to be his boyfriend. He figured that if Logan was putting up with him for this long, he must like him, at least a little bit. They had met through their mutual friends, James and Carlos, and from there on sparks flew. They started slow, as friends. The four of them would hang out together, go to movies, play hockey. It was when Kendall had finally gotten the courage to ask Logan to hang out alone that these "dates" had started. Of course, the first time they hung out alone together, they didn't officially call it a date, but it was obvious that Kendall was trying to make it not something that two normal friends would do. Kendall insisted on picking up the tab for everything, trying to impress Logan in the way he would any other person he liked, and Logan accepted the kind offers. By the end of the night, Logan knew that Kendall was coming onto him and addressed him in a short and blunt manner.

"Kendall, is this a date?"

"I..uh..err…" Kendall stuttered, he wasn't sure what to say.

"It is, isn't it!" Logan smiled, catching Kendall red handed who only hung his head in defeat.

"Well, I mean…Sorry. You're not into me like that, right?"

"Actually…It's ok. It was a fun date!" Logan said, smiling at Kendall who looked up and smiled back. It was a pretty successful date, Kendall thought to himself as he squeezed Logan's hand again. Now here they were, holding hands and being cute, just as any other couple would.

"So what kind of flowers do you like?"

Kendall was asking his date, Logan what kind of flowers he liked as they passed a vendor who smiled at them as they walked by. Logan looked around the small flower cart, searching for his favorite flowers and Kendall curiously followed along. Kendall stopped at a bouquet of roses and picked them up, offering them to his date, who gave a smirk and shrugged.

"What? You don't like roses?"

"No! Roses die too quickly. Sure, they're sweet and very passionate, but it doesn't mean much if that passion dies so quickly…"

Logan trailed off and Kendall gave him a funny smile. Only Logan would be that symbolic when it came to a simple thing such as flowers.

"Ok…then…What do you like?"

Logan searched around the small cart and gave a small exclamation when he finally found them. A big bouquet of white chrysanthemums. He held them up to Kendall who only gave him a questioning look.

"Chrysanthemums? Why these?"

"Chrysanthemums have a way longer lifespan than roses if you properly take care of them. And I specifically like White Chrysanthemums because of what they stand for." Logan replied, amused at how confused Kendall looked.

"What do they stand for?"

"White Chrysanthemums stand for the loyalty in love. They mean forever, Kendall." Logan looked at Kendall who blushed and scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed manner. Logan smiled at the blushing boy and punched his arm in a friendly manner.

"I-I'll try to remember for next time..." Kendall looked away, too embarrassed to carry on with the conversation.

* * *

><p>"You thought I would really forget?"<p>

Logan was suddenly pulled from his thoughts with a soft voice in his ear. It was him. He stood directly behind Logan and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist. Logan leaned into the embrace and laughed lightly.

"Well, it was about three years ago after all. I wouldn't expect you to remember from way back when, you know?"

"Hey. What do white chrysanthemums stand for?" Kendall questioned Logan.

He had the tone of a teacher giving a pop quiz. Logan only rolled his eyes and turned around in Kendall's embrace. He looked up into his boyfriend's beautiful green eyes and smiled, thinking about how lucky he was to have such a guy. When Logan was with Kendall everything just melted away. When they were together, everything became alright and the painful memories of today and the day before and the day before…they would all disappear.

Whenever he only felt like that one light in a city of matches, he would think of Kendall.

Whenever bitterness and sadness would wash over him, he just needed to think of Kendall.

Whenever everything felt unfamiliar and he had no confidence, he would just need to think of Kendall.

Whenever Kendall looked at him with his warm eyes, he felt special.

Whenever Kendall embraced him, just as he was doing now, it felt like all of the emotional scars on his body were disappearing and fading away.

'Whatever hardship occurs', Logan thought to himself, 'I know I'll be ok, if we're together. As long as you are by my side, I know I'll be ok.'

Logan cleared his throat and looked up into those green eyes, letting his tears fall.

"They stand for the loyalty in love. They stand for…Forever."

Kendall smiled and wiped Logan's tears with his thumbs. He gave him a small chaste kiss on the lips.

"Yes. Together Forever."


End file.
